Philistine
by Neon Paranoia
Summary: This is a story of how Margeret got to where she is. It is heavily based on the lyrics to "Philistine," Margeret's boss battle song. There may be a follow up about Matt Helms, we'll just have to see.


I had a friend once, well, she wasn't really one of my friends. I don't know how it happened, but we hung out a lot. She went under the alias "Bad Girl" and her agent, Sylvia, got her into an organization called the UAA. It seemed...questionable.

We were in the batting cages of Destroy Stadium, seems like it was "her spot." I broke the silence with a "How can you kill for money?"

She took a last frothy sip from her beer can and crushed it. "I dunno," she replied, "maybe 'cause it's freakin' awesome!" I wasn't amused, and she could tell. Her eyes rolled as she snatched another beer from her mini-fridge. The lid popped with a 'hiss' and she nursed the resulting foam. "Well...Why not?"

I stood up with an outright defiance. Did she really ask that? "Bad Girl!" I shouted, "killing someone is more than just ending their life! You have to risk your entire being and bear the burden of their death!" Her eyes drifted sluggishly from her can to my eyes.

"Seriously, Margeret?" She scoffed. I tried to hold my ground, but my knees were wobbling. "First of all, death and competition are human nature, we're just putting the two together. It's no more wrong than taking another breath." I tried an intimidating stare out...It didn't work. "Second of all, you sound like Skelter Helter. You need to take a break from him."

"His brother just died. He needs me."

"His brother just _lost-_"

"And you could be next. I heard this guy cleared out Letz Shake without even touching him, he's nothing to scoff at."

"Letz Shake was a wimp. Besides, he'll spare me if he wins. I heard he couldn't bring himself to kill Shinobu or Holly. Must have a soft spot for women."

I paused. The air around us turned stiff and stagnent. What was I supposed to say? All I could muster was "He's 5th now. You still have time to get out before he reaches you."

She smirked and raised a sinister expression. What she said next made me realize it. She's gone. The man won't stop, and he'll have no problem killing her if it means he could win. This wasn't some "get rich" thing for her, this was all she had. She'll fight hard for it, but she'll lose...That was the last time I saw her. Those last words of hers would ring in my head forver.

"You can't get out."

The next couple of years were rough. Pizza Batt took over, the town became a greyscale monopoly. But even worse....even worse, the UAA became a game, it was real now, and I wanted in.

It was the first night in over a century that snow would fall upon Santa Destroy. I waited atop a neon lit building with Skelter Helter. His fight was up soon. If he lost, this would be it. We didn't talk a lot. I just glanced at him now and then. I wanted to say something, but every time I just turned my eyes back to the elevator. Now, I just wish I would have sucked it up and said something earlier...or at least, something better than what I actually said. "This may be our last meeting."

"Why..."

I couldn't bring myself to tell him he would lose.

"Why are you so sure I'll die?"

I took a moment, but I finally gathered the strengh to speak. "Because that's what the UAA is! What happened to 'Killing is more than ending a person's life'?"

His turn was quick, short, fierce. "I'm just balacing the field. Their needs to be some justice in this world. And last time I checked, you're in the UAA too, Ms. Four."

Another pause. Why was it so hard to talk to him? He's been my friends for years. "I didn't get fourth by killing, I did it because I got in early."

"And have you killed anyone since then?"

"I-It...It was...I-..." Nothing. How do you justify killing some one? "So, do I deserve to die, too?" A cold breeze briskly rolled past us. I shivered, the chill, it almost sent a burn down to my very being.

"You should probably leave."

I think he knew he couldn't win. That he would...Then why? Why join for the soul purpose of fighting someone you know will kill you? Finally, I adjusted my feet, and took my stance. "You think payback makes you a noble man? Is that a fact? Well you're a goddamn philistine!" He didn't even bat an eye at me, souly focused on the elevator. He slowly took off his coat, all he had under it was a sleeveless shirt.

"Take this, it'll get colder." I did so. I grabbed it, put it on, and stopped. Just stopped. I tried to not say anything this time, I just...appreciated the sentiment, turned and said-

"I miss him too."

I left. It's what he wanted. I guess he didn't want me to see. I heard it echo. That splatter of blood when his head popped off, uh, the second time. I didn't go too far, I just hid behind a chimney stalk of the next building. I couldn't see but...but that sound, I heard every single drop of blood slap against the pavement. It was the first time in over a decade that tears would fall upon my cheek.

I needed to clear my head. Get away from it all. I ended up wandering into a nearby forest off the edge of Santa Destroy. A cynical air hung from the crooked branches of the tree. I wandered. I wandered until my feet felt bloody and sore. Eventually, I was up to a house. What's the worse that could happen if I rested here? I mean, Goldilocks got away with it, why couldn't I? I stepped in carefully. The floor was scrotched, the walls scratched. Everything oozed the sensation of death and sorrow. I took a corner, and flinched. Nothing. Another. Nothing again. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't what I saw next. The next corner harbered a small child. Well, actually, he was bigger than me, but he was definitely a child. An eerie mask hid his face, and a tomahawk of some sort rested at home in his hand.

I stuttered, "I...uh..."

He lifted up the axe and struck it down hard enough to strip several dozen pieces of wood from the floorboards.

"Wait..." I remembered now. "Sy-Sylvia mentioned you once. You're Matt, that Akashic guy. No. No. I'm not here to challenge you. I was just looking for a place to rest my feet, I don't even have my weapons with me."

He hesitated. It didn't look good, but he wasn't holding up his axe anymore, so that was a relief. The next part was the most surprising.

"...Who are you?" The words drifted coarsly from his solemnly used voice.

"Oh, I didn't think you-...Never mind. My name is Mageret Midnight. Sylvia's told me about your predicament. I'm...I'm very sorry."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're not like the others who come here."

"I'm...What?"

"The other people...the ones who only want to kill me and move on. Maybe it's because your armless, but you're definitely different."

"Oh, um, thank you?"

"You can stay...Stay here, if you want."

"Um, th-thank you, M-Matt."

He wobbled off, his steps were full of energy to move his massive body. That poor child. But, I felt something. Something good. Oh, yes...Sympathy. I strolled around a bit before finding my resting spot. The whole house was creepy, not a single nail was in all the way, the wood creaked with every step, the windows were all covered in either boards of wood of layers of grime, and were impossible to see out of. I found myself eventually coming to a room with a single bed. Matt was looking out the window.

"Are you turning in already?"

He looked over at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. You know, the mask.

"Did you even have dinner?"

"Rat." He said. Rat?! That's not right, is it?

"Did-Di-Did-D-...Are you going to bed?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"They'll tell you if someone challenges you."

"That's not why."

"Then why?"

"I haven't been able to in months."

"Oh, you _can't_ go to sleep..." I thought for a moment. Maybe...Maybe this was my time to help someone. "Lay in the bed. Let me see what I can do."

He laid on the bed. He didn't pull the cover over him. Just laid on it. I pulled up the blanket and tucked him in myself.

"I guess...Hmm, how do you get a child to fall asleep?"

"Story," he answered. Well, he knew what he wanted.

I sighed. Only a spell passed before I knew what I would tell. "There once was a little girl. She wanted nothing more than to sing...but she was shy, and she never did. One day, when she was still young, she finally gathered some courage, stood atop her roof...and she sang. And the instant that first note escaped...Her father died. Cardiac arrest had taken him. There was no chance the two were related, but the mother didn't seem to think so. She blamed her daughter, and wouldn't let her forget it. The daughter was no longer allowed to sing. No longer allowed to let her voice be heard in a sweet, sweet soprano. Her mother avoided her, she gave her no help, she relieved her of no fear, she sang her no lullabies. Soon she grew up, and she made a friend. A friend who would help her see there was no justice in hatred, and surely enough, the girl no longer resented her mother. Her friend had a brother. He went by Helter Skelter. He too was noble and soothing. And one night, the girl grew frightened. Lighting had struck not too far. She laid in bed, rustling and tustling, never even closing her eyes. But she went to sleep...she went to sleep when that brother did the most amazing thing...He sang her lullaby. Soon, the girl cared not for her health, but for her happiness. From then on, she no longer was afraid to sing, she let out her voice, to share with the masses...And it was...Sublime."

Matt looked up at me contently (I think).

"That story...That was a sad story."

"But it had a happy ending. I wish all stories did."

"...Do...you forgive your mother?"

He was smarter than I gave him credit for. I forced out a "No. Her crime wasn't hating me, it was just loving my father too much. It still burns though. When I think about it I...You don't know what it's like to have your parents hate you."

"..."

"Oh, right...Sorry, I guess that wasn't a very good bed-time story."

"Aren't you going to try anything else?"

"I don't know what I can-..." I knew. I always knew, and now was as good a time as ever. I let out my voice, and sang him a lullaby. His mask drifted off his face a little. Is that a smile? I fixed it and went to find another room.

Morning came, he was up much before me. I gathered any of my loose belongings and headed out the door.

"You're leaving?"

He hovered behind me.

"Yes. I need to get back to my life...and maybe you should too.

"Huh?"

"Have you considered trying to move up a rank?"

"Oh...oh no. I've never left the house. Except, for when I-...well, my parents."

"...Matt, don't let this house hold you back. And who knows, maybe if you can move up, we'll see each other again. I'll sing you another lullaby."

"Thank you."

I think Matt made me realize something too, our situations weren't all that different. Abandoned by our parents, and wanting nothing more than that acceptence...well, I did. I don't think Matt ever wanted to "just be accepted," I think all he really wanted was a real mother.

I was challenged. The No More Hero was on his way. This would be it. Matt, Helter Skelter, Bad Girl,...Skelter Helter. They all died at his blade...and I would be next. I waited for him on top of the department store's sign, Alice was with me. I hadn't known her for very long, but she was so strong, so wise. I needed her with me.

"I guess I'm dying today."

Alice smiled at me. "The mind is a powerful thing, Margeret, don't let yourself be caught thinking like that."

"Alice, I'm not strong like you. I mean, my scythe is pretty sharp, but I don't have the reflexes or mindset to pull it off...Besides, the No More Hero has killed everyone in his way."

"...Not Kimmy."

"What?"

"That Kimmy girl challenged Travis, and he let her go right by."

I knew I wasn't that lucky. I've never had that kind of luck. "I wish I were more like Matt. All of my friends could tell...could tell that they were going to die, and Matt...he lived on blissfully 'til the end." A light gust pushed our hair from our faces. Why wasn't she saying anything? Wasn't she supposed to be conforting me? I just wish people were more straightfoward. Instead, I was spending my last minutes trying to get a read on Alice. Well, I knew I had to say something. "Alice...what was it like?" I took a small breath to swallow down the knot in my throat. "What was it like to die?" Alice turned to me. Those eyes, they were so deep, they went endlessly into the ebony void and its scarlet core. Despite their resemblence to a bloody diamond, they still were beautiful.

"It was...enlightening..."

Enlightening? I had no idea what that was supposed to mean. I kind of wish I would have gotten it earlier. Maybe I could have made more of my fight. Of course, I was lost, so I had to ask "What do you mean-enlightening?"

Alice brushed one of her bangs from her face. "Keep your morals in perspective. He won't hesitate, and if you beleive in what you're doing, then neither will you."

"Well..." I needed to think. I wasn't going to fly off the handle and say something rash, "Well, which morals do you mean specifically?"

"I think you know. They weren't just your morals, you need to keep them, when no one else will." How could such vague words have such a big impact on me? It may sound weird, but I did know which she meant. I wasn't going to fight for vengence, I was going to fight for my happiness.

"Alice..." I tried- I fought- I struggled to hold back my tears. "Do you think...I'm going to make it?" I struggled some more. "Will I be okay?" I struggled more than I ever had to. "Will my life be worth it?" I struggled as if my skin would rip off of me if I broke down.

I felt an arm on my right shoulder. Alice pulled me in to hug me. "I think you'll be better off than most; no matter the outcome."

I lost the struggle.

"Why?! Why did I have to get into this? Why was this so important to me?!"

Alice patted me and dried a few of my tears. "Because...you were looking out for your friend..."

"Why did I care?! I knew he'd just fly off and get himself killed! Why did I try to stop it?! Why did I need to show him this life?! Why did I care?!"

More tears were dried off. "Because you were doing what you wanted, but never got-"

Did...could she really tell my feelings that easily?

` "-And you knew he'd be better if he wouldn't have to go through that too."

I couldn't find the tears to cry anymore.

"Margeret is a very nice name."

Alice was so...odd...It was really what I needed, though.

I answered, "Yeah, I guess so."

"It's greek, you know."

"Really?"

"Yes. It means 'A Pearl.' I think it's very suiting."

"I wish that's what people called me."

"What do they call you then?"

"Reaper."

"Why?"

"Because they all die. When I sing my song, I take their lives."

A chuckle slipped out from Alice's lips. Was she laughing at me?

"Hey!" I shouted. "I'm serious."

Alice calmed herself. "I'm sorry, it's just...a voice is a beautiful thing."

"Dangerous things come in beautiful packages."

Alice only said one more thing to me. She had to leave, I guess she knew the No More Hero was coming. Still, after she left, all I could do to calm myself was sing . He came up soon. We chatted, just shortly, then began our fight.

"_This is it!"_ I thought.

"_Diliverence!"_ I thought.

"_I finally get my justice for those I've killed." _Ithought.

And that was it. I looked down. His sword was pierced right through my abdomen. I didn't hate him. He memorized my song. For me. For me. For my happiness.

Now I'm here in the world. Dead, not in heaven yet, not in hell yet. Just here. Watching the people pass my by. I think...I think I'm happier this way. My life was shortened, but it wasn't a life of living in the greyscale monopoly, it was a life of living how I wanted.

Bad Girl, I thought of you as a drunken, killing maniac, but there's much more to you. You knew how to be honest with what you want, and knew there was no shame in wanting. Maybe that's what convinced me to join the UAA.

Matt, so much in common. You were the youngest one of my friends, yet you seemed so wise. I guess... I really took something from that small time.

Alice, without you, I wouldn't have been brave enough to go through the fight. You...you are what I wanted to be. And those last words I heard from you-they were the best I've ever heard. "Killing isn't for blood, or superiority, it's a habit. An addiction and like all addictions, you'll only be stronger if you break it."

Skelter Helter, my friend. I thought to myself every day "Where did I lose you?" But I never lost you, in fact, you were a part of me more than anyone. Even if you couldn't hold onto it for those last moments, you taught me that hate begets only hate, and when we get greedy, we only create more misery for ourselves.

And all I can do is wait for judgement. While I was a ghost, I would sometimes walk around to reflect on my life. I could see everything so clearly now. All of those mistakes I made, if I could, I would make them all again. This life...it was full of pain...but it was...Sublime.


End file.
